Match Point
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie wants Jackie to teach him how to play Tennis but he's much more interested in the tiny little white skirt.


**AUTHORS NOTE: A little ficlet based loosely on the prompt of "Wimbledon" I know it's late but my mother suggested it so I thought I might as well attempt it, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Match Point]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sitting in the bullpen, Jackie was resting in her chair with a cup of tea in her hand as she stared avidly at the T.V screen that rested in the corner. Robbie expected her to be watching the news, waiting anxiously to find out if they'd be praised for their last job but as he moved nearer he saw a mass of green as well as two people dressed in white. Jackie Reid was watching Wimbledon. He didn't even know that Jackie knew what tennis was. It wasn't as if she ever spoke about it before. Sitting down, he looked over at her.<em>

"_You didn't tell me that you were into tennis," he said taking hold of her cup and drinking some before shuddering when he remembered that she took a lot of sugar in her tea._

"_Robbie, you don't know everything about me," she pointed out before taking her cup back off of him and moving her gaze back to the muted television, wincing. He sensed that something bad was happening but didn't really know because tennis was literally a sport that he couldn't get into._

"_Can you play?"_

And that was how, on her day off, Jackie Reid was standing at the front doors of the tennis club with her racket waiting for Robbie Ross to show up. It wasn't a surprise that he was almost twenty minutes late but with a warm coffee in her hand and her music playing, she didn't really mind. She was actually looking forward to playing tennis again. It had been so long. Tapping her bat against the toes of her shoe, she only sensed his arrival when his toes were aligned with hers. Popping out her earphones, she glared at him. "Don't glare," he said holding out another coffee mug, "I came bearing gifts knowing that yours," he pointed to the neglected one on the table, "would most likely be empty."

"Robbie, I could have laid in this morning but no," she said sarcastically standing up and taking the cup, "you wanted to play tennis so I, being a good friend, decided that was a good plan but you were late. What was her name?" She asked moving through the tennis club towards the back doors where the courts were.

"No fair," he said after taking a drink of his coffee, "what makes you think it was a woman that kept me late?"

"You have a lipstick mark on your cheek," she pointed out calmly as she put down her cup and stripped out of her jog pants before looking over at him. "What is it?"

He couldn't help but stare at her. The woman was wearing a tiny white mini skirt with a tiny white tee shirt. She looked like a professional female tennis player and so damned cute at the same time. He smiled wolfishly at her. "And here I was thinking that you would just do it in scruffs, Detective Reid!"

"Like I said, Detective Ross, you don't know everything about me." She pointed out with a smile. "Now are we playing tennis or are you going to continue staring at my ass?" She asked moving towards her side of the court, her small hands holding three tennis balls and he bit back lewd comments about what else those hands could do. He knew immediately that skirt was going to be an unnecessary distraction. He also knew that she knew that.

"I like the ass idea," he teased before moving into position and smiling over at her. "Hit me with your best serve," he said winking at her so that she knew that he'd done his research into the terminology. She just grinned at him before serving causing him to move out of the way because of the force she had behind her bat. "What the hell was that?" He demanded to know.

"Robbie..." She started but then stopped herself as she shook her head. "Fine, I'll take it easy on you." She promised before serving again with less power and Robbie managed to hit it back with a wide grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the glee in his face.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Jackie was most definitely kicking his ass and he couldn't stand her shouting out the scores any more. "Can we call it quits now and go get lunch?" He asked allowing the ball to fly past him, Jackie throwing her hands in the air because she'd won the point. Moving towards the net, she smiled at him.<p>

"I was just starting to enjoy myself though," she said with a pout. "We should do this every weekend we get off!"

"Oh no, I think I need lessons first because if I hear that you have 'match point' one more time I'm going to..." he stopped talking when he saw her grinning. It was obvious that she enjoyed knowing that she was better at him in one subject. Moving towards the net, he stopped in front of her and smiled. "You're a cocky bitch at times, Detective Reid."

"Come on, Robs. You can't be that destroyed that I won that many match..." and that was when he decided to stop her talking and he did it by covering her mouth with his, his hand hooking around her neck as he pulled her as close as they could with the net and their bats in between them. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they broke off for air, his forehead resting against her as he grinned down at her. She was speechless.

"And that's a match point for me," he teased causing her to roll her eyes before moving away to grab her towel. He watched after her and he groaned as with each step the pleats of the skirt moved meaning he could see the black underwear that she was wearing. She was such a damned tease. "So back to mine?" He asked knowing that he now had a brand new kink.

She just laughed as she gathered up her belongings. "I'm starting to think this is the only reason you invited me to play tennis, Robbie."

"Caught me out," he teased moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And you should know, the lipstick on my cheek belongs to Gaby. She came round this morning to drop Jamie's stuff off." Jackie couldn't help but smile into her bag with happiness.

It really was a match point to Robbie because he'd won this round.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
